1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable stamp assembly, and more particularly to a portable stamp assembly having a plate a side of which is pivotally connected to an upper cover and an ink receptacle securely received in a lower cover such that the pattern on the plate is in engagement with the ink when the upper cover and the lower cover are connected to each other and when the upper cover and the lower cover are detached with one another, the plate is ready to ink the pattern on a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stamp is made of wood or a kind of rare stone. When this conventional stamp is in use, the user will have to prepare an ink receptacle first such that the pattern on the stamp end is able to be printed on a surface. Because the stamp and the ink receptacle are two separated objects, preparation of these two different objects may cause unnecessary troubles, such as when either one is misplaced, the user cannot use the stamp to print the required pattern. In order to obviate the shortcoming, a different stamp assembly is introduced to the market and has a receptacle defined therein a first receiving space for receiving a stamp and a second receiving space for receiving ink so that the stamp assembly is quite handy for use.
However, when placing the stamp end in the ink, the user's fingers may easily get stained by the ink. Removing the stain may also take a lot of time. Therefore, it is required to provide an improved stamp assembly to prevent the user's fingers from being stained.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved portable stamp to mitigate the aforementioned problems.